Aegis BioSciences has developed a new and versatile class of anionic, nanostructured hydrogel materials with promising applications in wound care, anti-thrombogenic coatings, and drug delivery. These multi-phase block copolymers are derived from inexpensive, commercially available materials which are subsequently sulfonated. Indeed, growing interest in these materials demands attention to larger-scale and efficient synthesis and processing which is the focus of this proposal. Potential technological innovations include (1) new and efficient methods of sulfonation to achieve biomaterials with broad functionality and low overall manufacturing cost, (2) new solvent combinations of for processing of these materials into films and coatings, and (3) the potential for the development of water-based dispersions for processing. We believe that each of these innovations are realizable given the resources of a Phase I effort. A real commercial application of materials resulting from these improved manufacturing processes is a drug-eluting stent coating, and potential applications include dressings for wound management and matrices for mucosal delivery of drugs. There is an urgent need for biomaterials with a broad range of functionality (e.g., drug delivery, low tendency to induce clotting, facilitation of wound healing) that have low raw materials costs. Aegis' biomaterials meets this need, and increased commercial interest is driving a desire to focus on manufacturing issues with attention to economical processes for material preparation and fabrication. This Phase I proposal addresses key needs for the expansion of Aegis' materials into a growing healthcare marketplace. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]